


Levihan spook fest

by Wild_card



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_card/pseuds/Wild_card
Summary: Levihan one shots for spook.fest:1.  scary movie2.  black out3.  haunted house4.  nightmares5.  Live sreamThere might be more but for right not it's going to be five chapters.6. Costume party (yeah a bonus!!!)





	1. Scary movie

This is going to be great, right Levi” Hange exclaimed. She place the popcorn on the coffee table, taking a seat right beside Levi on the couch. The lights were turned off.

“Tch. Shut up and start the damn movie, shitty-glasses”

Today Levi was sleeping overnight at Hange's house so they could watch a scary movie. He didn't want to at first, but gave in when the brunette didn't stop bugging him.

They both wore there pajamas so right after the movie they can go right to bed. It was already 9:55 pm.

Hange rolled her eyes as she turned on the tv.” Germs can be found anywhere…” the tv said. Levi shivered at the thought “this movie sounds scary”

“Um… Levi this isn’t the movie.” Levi gave her a glare. The brunette laughed nervously as she change the channel. She stopped when she found the right one. “I heard this was so scary” she said excitedly.

Levi crossed his arm “I thought you got scared of this type of stuff”

“Pff! That was when I was younger. I've grown out of that stage”

“Hmph if you say so, but if you get scared you can't ask to sleep with me tonight.”

“Meanie” she pouted “damn I wish Erwin was here. He would of loved watching this movie”

‘ _ We don't need that damn eyebrows. You just only need me’  _ he thought. “Eyebrows said he had to going to his aunt's house” he lied. He remembered the conversation that he had with Erwin.

_ ‘Hey eyebrows. Shitty glasses told me to invite you to watch a scary movie with us on saturday night. Are you coming or what?” Levi leaned against the lockers crossing his arms. Erwin put the last things away in his locker “I would love too, but I have to visit my aunt's” _

_ The short male raised a brow “ That was the stupidest lie I ever heard” _

_ “Was I really that obvious?” _

_ “Yes. Now tell me your what your planning?” he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. _

_ “I just wanted to help a friend out” _

_ “Witch friend?” _

_ “You” the blonde smirked. _

_ “Tch. Stop fucking with me and just spill it out already.” Levi gritted his teeth irritated at the blonde. _

_ “I just want you to have alone time with your crush and maybe tell her how you feel” Levi felt his face heat up. _

_ “I-I don't have a crush on four eyes” Erwin gave an unconvinced look. _

_ “I see the way you look at her. You should tell her how you feel” _

“Hey the movies starting” Hange said. Levi was brought back to reality. _ ‘Damn eyebrows. What the hell does he know’  _ he thought.

At the start of the movie everything was going great until… the first person got killed. Levi would glance at the brunette from time to time. He notice that she would jump slightly, her eyes were wide and her hands were gripping a pillow for deer life. he hated seeing her like this. He grabbed the control and turn off the tv,

“H-hey! I was watching that’ she stutterd.

“I'm tired let's go to sleep” he lied.

“Fine. Since your tired’ he knew that she was relieved.

“Now get off so I can make my makeshift-bed.” Levi ordered. She quickly did as he said.

When he was finished he crawled under the blankets. He notice that Hange was still in the living watching him. “Oi aren't you going to your room?”

“Well um…” she fiddled her fingers “since this is a sleepover we should be sleeping together.”

“Fine” he rolled his eyes somewhat irritated. Hange beamed and pulled the blankets so she can take her spot. She rested her head on his chest and nuzzlwd close to him.

Levi felt heat rise up in his face “O-oi that's not what I meant”

“But this more comfy. Where else am I supposed to sleep?” she nuzzled closer to him.

“On the ground”

“Nah. I’m fine here.”

_ Should I tell her how I feel now? This seems like the right time. Fuck it! _

“Hange I like you” he said. The brunette stayed silent. He looked down only to see Hange gently snoring on his chest. His eyes soften at the sight. He kissed her forehead gently  _ ‘I guess I can tell her later’   _ he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

 


	2. Black out

The rain poured heavily from the sky. The wind was blowing hard. In Hange's apartment she was having a sleepover with the girls( Nanaba, Nifa, Petra, Mikasa, Sasha, Historia and Ymir)

“I'm so excited to watch this movie!” Hange came from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn. Sasha was right behind her holding three bags of chips, a juice box and a plate of poptarts (witch was mostly only for her). Petra brought out more snack knowing Sasha wouldn't share hers.

“Should I turn off the lights?’ Nifa suggested.

“Yeah. Do it Nifa. So the movie can be extra scary” Nanaba said.

“W-wait…” Nifa was about to turn of the lights until she heard the small blond stutter. Historia was clutching Ymir's arm while slightly shaking “c-can we leave it on” she stutterd.

Nifa took a glance at the room and everyone nodded their heads. “I wasn't going to say anything but… I'm actually scared of these types of movies. Especially in the dark.” Petra said.

“Ok so we're leaving the lights on, great. Now let's start the movie!” Hange yelled out. Nifa quickly sat back in her place on the couch. Hange grabbed the control.

As soon as she turned it on it quickly turned off including the lights. Historia and Petra both screamed. “Guys calm down the power just went out” Mikasa replied camly.

“There, there Historia I'll protect you” Ymir held the blonde into her arms. They all suddenly heard a strange noise. They all gathered in the middle of the living.room in a huddle. Hange notice that the noise was coming right behind her. She turned her head and saw the noise was coming from Sasha who was eating chips. “Guys it's just Sasha” She breathed out in relief.

Everyone sighed in relief.

“Hange-san do you have any flash lights or candles” the strawberry blonde asked.

“Nope!”

“So what the hell are we supposed to do now?” Ymir asked as she held the small blonde in her arms.

“Well we have some flashlight in Eren's apartment, maybe we can borrow some” Mikasa clutch her scarf.

“Ok so let's go to Eren's place and see if we can borrow some flashlights” Nifa said. They nodded in agreement. The left Hange's place to go to Eren's witch was on the third floor.

~~~

“So the three kids slowly walked towards the abandon houses…”  In Eren's place he was having a sleepover as well (Armin, Jean, Connie, Moblit, Mike and Levi were there) and right now Eren was telling a scary story. Armin clutching a pillow. Jean, Moblit, and Connie were trying to hide their fear. Mike was starting to fall asleep. While Levi looked board to hell.

There were sitting the dark in a circle. The only source of light was the flashlight that Eren was holding. “They slowly open the door to only see that the killer-”

“The killer was me” Hage said from right behind Eren. Everyone screamed accepts Levi and Mike.

“Hahaha. You should see the looks on your faces.” She laughed.

“H-Hange! What are you doing here?!” Eren asked still trying to calm his nerves.

Hange didn't respond since she was still laughing at them.

“Eren”

"Aaaahhhh! Mikasa?!” The brunette screamed as he turned around to his friend standing right behind him. He notice that the other girls were there too.

“Hey guys why are you here?” Armin asked.

“We came here to ask if we can borrow some flashlight the power went out.”

“Huh? Really. Hey Armin try to turn the lights on” Armin quickly went to the switch and flicked it on but nothing happened. He did this a couple of time but to no avail.

“Huh? I guess you're right. There some in the kitchen drawer.”

“I'm on it” Nifa said heading to the kitchen.

“I’ll join you” Moblit said with a slight blush.

“Um… o-ok” a small blush spreading on her own.

“Tch. While those two idiots get the lights shitty glasses and I have to talk about something” the raven haired male titled his head to the tall brunette woman.

“oh yeah shorty what are we going to talk about?” She raised a thin brow.

“Tch. About the upcoming third year trip”

_ Oh so that's your excuse shorty _

“If you need us me and Levi will be in Eren's bathroom” she grabbed the raven male by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind them “why the hell did you choose the brats bathroom?”

“Did you really want to have a makeout session in his room?”

“Good point” he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Hange and Levi have been secretly been dating for 3 months now. Their tongues fought for dominance. As there breathing became heavy.

Back in the living room everyone was holding their own flashlights. “Jeez. They are sure taking their time, huh?” The horse boy said with irritation.

“Well I say we see what's taking them so long” Ymir suggested as she walked towards the bathroom. Everyone followed quietly behind her.

She opened the door and everyone was shocked on what they saw. The couple froze on what they were doing. Hange's face turned a dark shade of red.

“Erwin now owes me 20 bucks” the tall blonde smirked. People say the dark can hide anything, but make sure no one has a flashlight with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoy this. To be totaly honest I didn't know where I was going with this chapter, but I hope it was good at least.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments those always make my day. BTW in this fic Hange loves scary movies and doesn't get afra(d.


	3. Haunted house

Laughter can be heard from the streets. The ringing of the doorbell to say ‘trick-or-treat’ to get candy in return. The sky was covered in a few clouds. The full moon shine brightly in the sky. In the end of the road where no one dare goes is an old house. The two trees that sat on each side of the house had no life in them. The house was protected by steel gates. This is where our story takes place.

“Armin you got the camera?”

“Check”

“Eren. You got the ghost equipment?”

“Check”

“Ok, and we got our two bodyguards” the two ravettes said nothing.. Hange was making sure they had everything in check. Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Armin and herself run a youtube channel called ‘abnormal mysteries’

Armin was there handy camera man. Eren was the one to bring the equipment to contact spirits or to detect them. Hange was the one to pick the locations and find information about the place. Mikasa was only there to protect Eren and also exercise any spirits. Levi was there… well who doesn't want someone to protect them.

“Okay before we start, Mikasa can you please say a small prayer” the ravenite noded. She clasped her hand and close her eyes mumbling a prayer. She pulled out her bottle that had holy water in it and sprinkled some on them.

“I'm finished”

“Great. Armin start the camera” Hange was practically bouncing on her heels. Levi was standing next to her making sure his crazy girlfriend was safe. He grabbed her hand and intertwine their fingers. Hange looked at him and gave him a sweat smile. Levi alwaysed protected her but held back so no one could find out that he had feelings towards the crazy brunette. However, since they are now dating Levi can be as protective as he wants.

“We're rolling” the blonde said pointing the camera at the couple.

“Hello everyone and welcome to another scary video. Where we go into haunted houses or talk about scary haunted objects. Today we are actually going to visit our local haunted house.” Hange said in a cheerful voice as she open the gate. “Legend say that a woman named Mary lived here with her two sons. She was kind, smart and beautiful. She always made sure her sons were always happy, but one day she snapped…” Hange paused they were already in  front of the door “she strangle both her son for no reason, but once she saw there lifeless bodies she took her own life as well. People say that they could hear the sound of a woman crying or see a silhouette of the woman. So we're here today to see if this is true” she squeezed Levi's hand as she opened the door.

All five of them slowly walked inside feeling a slight chill. “Armin try not be sick like last” Mikasa said calmly.

“I-I’ll try my best"

Everything in the house looked to be worn down. There was dust everywhere. Toys were scatter on the floor mostly belong to the two sons. The ghost detector suddenly beep. “Hange-san. There's supposed to be a ghost somewhere around here” Eren stated to walk around seeing if the beeping will get stronger and it did.

“Great!set the spirit box on the ground and lets see” Eren slowly set the spirit box on the ground. The only thing they heard was static. They heard something hit the ground behind them. Armin turned around to see what happend. He saw that a chair was knocked over.

“Mommy...why” the spirit box said.

“Did you guys hear that” Hange said excitedly.

“H-Hange-san can we go now. I’m kind of getting a bad feeling” Armin said almost in a whisper.

“Fine I guess we did get enough footage” Hange let go of Levi's hand went to pick up the spirit box. She suddenly paused witch got her friend attention. Mikasa also felt that something was wrong but thought it was her imagination so she shrugged It off.

“Oi four eyes. What's wrong?” the raven haired male said with concern in his voice.

“Nothing. But I think we should go now” she grabbed the spirit box and went back to her boyfriend's side. They quickly left the house in a fast pace. Once they were standing outside the gates of the house Mikasa gave another prayer just in case. Armin was going to post the video tonight and sleepover at Eren's house since he was to afraid to sleep alone. Hange and Levi walked side by side to their homes (since they were also neighbors).

~~

The gang was at Hange’s hours checking the comments on the new video.

“Hange-san, Levi-san. This comment is about you guys. It says ‘Is my otp finally coming true!!’” The blonde read out loud.

Hange slightly blushed “gosh I never knew people shipped me and Levi so much”

“Hey Armin does it say anything else?” Eren questioned.

“Well people are saying that the voice that we caught was creepy and rest is about Levi and Hange.” Armin scrolled down the comments to see what else until one comment caught his eye.

"H-hey guy I think you hear this. This user wrote ‘who was that lady standing behind Hange?’” The blonde said with a shaky voice. The room was silent.

Hange cleared her throat “Armin post on our twitter that we're going to have a live stream on this video next week” Armin nodded. This would be good raidings for their chanel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had real fun writeing this one. So I hope you enjoy reading this. I was thinking on making a part two were they do a live streem and watch the video. But I don't know it's just a thought.
> 
> Please leave a comment I love hear your guys responses.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a nightmare

Levi walked in the teachers Lounge to take a break. Teaching a lot of brats was tiring. He made some coffee since he needed the extra.energy to survive the whole day. As he was waiting for the coffee pot to be full he heard the door open. Erwin was standing next to him holding a tiny blonde kid.

He raised a thin brow “Oi. Who's the brat?”

“Hehe. Levi I think that a little rude name to be calling my son” this got Levi more confused. ‘ _ Since when did eyebrows get married?’ _ He thought to himself. He was about to ask another question but was soon ct of when he heard the door open.

“Hey guys” Hange came in with a sweet smile on her face. Levi could look at that smile all day.

Hange a came to Erwin's side and gave him a peck on the cheek. Levi's eyes widen at the sight “How are my two favorite boys?” Hange ruffled the tiny blonde hair.

“Hey Han, I think we should add another family member” the brunette giggled. “Erwin don't you think it's a little to soon?”

Erwin leaned in to get another kiss. Levi wanted to scream but couldn't.

He jolted straight up breathing heavily.” Levi are you okay?” Hange said sitting on her work desk in there shared room with corner in her eyes. Levi looked down at her stomach and, yup, there was definitely a baby bump.

“Did eyebrows get you knocked up?” He said in a worried voice.

“You must of had a really bad dream to think that I got knocked up by Erwin. Did you forget that I'm your wife and that you got me knocked up?” Levi let a sigh of relief. “Get some sleep deer” she gave him a sweet smile.

Levi slipped back under the covers. Hange went back to her work “four eyes get your ass in bed” the ravenette ordered. Hange let out a sigh and made her way over to the bed. As she slipped under the covers Levi placed his hand on her growing stomach and fell asleep.

On Monday when Levi went back to work he ignored the tall ass blonde for the rest of the week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't long enough. I know this wasn't that scary but don't tell me you never had a dream where your crush is dateing someone else and now you'll never have a chance to tell them how you feel or something around those lines. Cause that sounds pretty scary if you ask me.


	5. Chapter 5

“Armin are we on?” The brunette girl said. She was sitting on the couch with Levi, Mikasa and Eren while Armin was trying to live stream the video. “Okay we are live in 3, 2, 1” he grabbed the computer and made his way to the couch, squeezing between Hange and Eren.

“Hello everyone and welcome to our live stream. Today we are going to watch a recent video that we made on Halloween night” the brunette said with a big grin.

“Before we start we read some comments saying ‘if me and Levi were dating’ and the answer is yes” hange raised there intertwined hands to show there viewers.

“Many people are saying ‘my ship is happening’. Ah. Looks like five people donated money to us” the blonde boy said as he looked on the computer.

“tch. Don't these people have anything better to do instead pairing us up” the raven haired male turned his head away from the camera.

“Kittycat_91 says ‘it was pretty obvious from the first time Levi joined in the chanel. He always looked like he wanted to always wanted to be around Hange.’” Armin read out loud. Levi's cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Armin start the damn video” the ravenette said sternly. 

“Y-yes Levi-san” the video.was shown on the screen. Two minutes into the video they made fun comments on what they thought until they maid.it into the spirit box scene,

“To be honest I was scared at that point” Eren slighly chuckled.

“Really, cause it looked like you were about to piss your pants” Hange said.

“Hange-san!!!!”

Armin suddenly paused the video. On the screen Hange was facing the but stand next to her was a young boy.

Mikasa's eyes slightly widen. Each one of the group had the same reaction.

“Oh my god. I knew something felt strange but I didn't know there was a ghost” the brunette girl sooke out. 

“I also felt a ghostly present but I thought nothing of it” Mikasa said calmly.

They watch the rest of the video and nothing else happen during. As they rapped it up Levi made it clear that he was spending the night at her place. She would have protest but she was glad he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 
> 
> There is actualy going to be one more chapter. I will post it on Nov, 1


	6. Chapter 6

Levi looked at the brunette up and down. The sight before him was breathtaking. Hange was wearing a pointy purple hat, with a long sleeved dress that only reached her thighs, black boots and finally her hair was let down from it's signature ponytail.

She was standing in her doorway waiting for his response. A light blush colored her cheeks “um… Levi I said if look good?” The raven haired boy snapped out of his trance. He cleared his throat “ well you don't look shitty” he looked away to hide his own blush.

“Aww. Your so sweet. I see you're going as a vampire” 

“Tch. Your the one who pick out this stupid costume. So don't act surprised”

“Well you still look handsome”

“S-shut up” he stuttered. The brunette closed her door behind her “ come on let's go we might be late to Mikes party.” She grabbed his pulling him along. She released her grip and walked in front of him. Levi missed her warm hand against his, but he wasn't too disappointed since now admiring her long legs. ‘I want those legs wrapped around me as I fuck her against my bed’ he quickly shook the idea out of his head.

They walked in peaceful silence as they reach Mike's house. They could already hear music coming from inside. Hange knockee on the door.

The door swung open revealing a tall blonde wearing dog costume. Behind him people were dancing and talking as the music played.

“Levi. Hange glad you could make it” he gave them a smile as move aside go let them in.

“Mike! I love your costume” Hange squealed. Levi clicked his tongue a bit of jealousy was hinted in his eyes. 

“Thanks.”He looked over her shoulder to give the ravenette a sly smirk “it was Levi's idea”

“Tch. You do know I was just joking” the shorter male crossed his arms.

“Yeah I know but I thought why not” Mike shrugged his shoulder and went back to talk to the other guest.

Hange and Levi stayed there for about an hour. During that time Hang talked to some people that she knew from the party while Levi was close behind. At one point 3 guys tried flirting with her until they felt Levi's dark presence.

Henge and Levi now walking back home “thqt was so fun. I wonder why those guys wanted my phone number?”

They were standing in front of Levi's door. “Thanks for coming with me shorty” the brunette said with a sweat smile.

“Hange” she turned her head to face him. Levi let out a breath “you know I like you, right?” 

“Of-”

“And I mean as in like like. You know more than a friend.” The brunette couldn't’ be hearing what he was hearing. Her best friend was declaring that he had feeling for her. She was utterly speechless.

They stood there in silence as Hange tried to find her voice. She then felt her body being pressed against the door and she felt a pair of lips against hers.

Her best friend was kissing. She kissed back. 

~  
Hange stirred slightly as she felt the warm rays shining on her. She open her eyes to see that she was resting on Levi's bare chest. She lifted the sheets slight to see that they are naked from head go toe.

‘I hope we used a condom’ Was her only thought as she nuzzled closer to her new found lover.


End file.
